


What Jeff Wants, Jeff Gets

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Drew Carey's Improv-A-Ganza RPF, Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Jeff and his purple socks, M/M, Plot! Plot! What is Plot?!, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Spanking, Video Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had only been an accident, really. Chip couldn't really help it when he smacked Jeff on the ass and he didn't think Jeff would actually respond to it so enthusiastically. He also had no idea that Jeff would want more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Jeff Wants, Jeff Gets

**Author's Note:**

> I was on Youtube watching Improv-a-ganza videos and this popped up out of nowhere. I couldn't possibly pass this up and I watched it. This fic is inspired by that video.
> 
> Despite the video being filmed around the time of The Drew Carey Show, this takes place in the present.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=utQtJhI0XlA&feature=youtube_gdata_player
> 
> (This is just an excuse to write some shameless Cheff fic -_-)

Chip had stopped by Jeff's room about a half hour ago and despite having company over, the younger man still continued to pace around his room. He rifled through drawers and turned over duffle bags in his wake as if he was searching for something he misplaced. After watching Jeff with an amused smile for a few minutes, Chip decided to switch the tv on and wait for Jeff to just give up. He wondered if Jeff knew he was there at all.

By the time Chip was deeply engrossed with a show he'd be snapped out of it with a frustrated sigh from Jeff. He looked over and saw Jeff stop in the middle of the room with a huff, hands on his hips and eyebrows knitted closely together, scanning the room with a stern expression. It occurred to Chip that he hadn't bothered to ask what Jeff was looking for that was so important.

"Where the hell..." Jeff trailed off as walked over to a suitcase he had checked three times already. "...did I put them?"

"Whatcha looking for, Jeffy?" Chip mused over the chatter on tv, turning his head slightly to one side.

"Nothing," Jeff replied hastily, then added, "and don't call me Jeffy. I may be younger than everyone else but I'm far from being a kid."

Chip smiled to himself as his eyes remained on the hotel room's tv but his ears were vigilant as he heard Jeff continue to rustle through his clothes. Jeff was always cute in the smallest of ways and he was also very sassy at times. Almost like a little kid, which he claimed not to be anymore, throwing a tantrum for his favorite toy or candy. That probably wasn't the best euphemism but that's all Chip could think about.

In most ways, Jeff was still a kid in Chip's eyes and even though he'd been around since Whose Line, Jeff still felt like a new edition. It was absurd as Chip thought more about it because he knew Jeff like the back of his hand and Jeff wasn't the fresh-faced nervous kid he had been ten years ago. He was witty, quick-tongued, and even a little offensive, but those traits were the makings of good comedy.

Seeing Jeff work on Improv-A-Ganza was completely different from Whose Line and even The Green Screen Show, but no less funny. If anything Jeff was far more funnier now than he was years ago. He evolved and grew, working himself up through the ranks to prove himself worthy of performing with such funny people. And even though Jeff would doubt his comedy, Chip felt he was just as great as Colin or Ryan.

Chip was proud to say the least, having been friends this whole time and watching Jeff bloom right before his eyes. There were no boundaries for Jeff's comedic talent whether it be serenading older women, invading personal space, or getting down on his hands and knees while the others took advantage of him in Freeze Tag. And even when Jeff called out freeze, dusted himself off, and left the stage a few shows back, Chip couldn't help but love his attitude.

It was times like that when Jeff would show his childish side. Like when they sang Dust Storm and he kept interrupting just as Chip was about to sing. Chip didn't know whether Jeff was looking for attention or just trying to crack him up (which worked, by the way). But that's the Jeff Chip came to love all these years and they had such a special bond and chemistry very similar to Colin and Ryan.

They could communicate telepathically on the spot to help the other out whenever they'd sing. They were so in sync with eachother that anyone would hardly notice whenever Jeff would get closer to Chip and almost always lay a hand on him somewhere as if they were tag team partners, tapping out whenever he needed to pass the baton to Chip so he could take off where he left off.

Which is why Chip started to frown suddenly.

He knew Jeff so well. His mannerisms, when he was sad, happy, pissed off, drunk, elated, and he even knew his routine. Jeff was having a hard time trying to find something that was lost and Chip had no idea what it could possibly be and since he had no clue he couldn't help, which made him feel useless. This was the part where Chip was supposed to read his mind and solve the problem magically.

Chip switched the tv off and stood up from the chair he had slumped down in.

"Seriously though, what are you looking for? Maybe I could help?" Chip offered, his request to assist being met by Jeff's back. "Two pairs of eyes are better than one."

Jeff turned around slowly and gave his friend a quizzical look. "Don't you mean two heads are better than one?"

"You know what I mean!" Chip said, waving a dismissive hand at Jeff stubbornly. "Why do they say that anyway? It's about the brain mostly."

"Well, the person who made it up obviously knew you'd get it either way," Jeff quipped back with a cheeky smile, dodging as a pillow was thrown at his head.

"Alright, smartass," Chip sighed.

"That's Mr. Smartass to you," Jeff corrected, giving Chip a defying look over his shoulder.

"Hey Mr. Smartass, if you're so smart why did you lose something?" Chip mocked playfully, walking around to the side of the bed Jeff was standing by and laid down.

"I didn't lose anything," Jeff defended, looking down at Chip's reclined form. "I just forgot where I put something."

"Well, what is it? We can find it much faster if you just let me help." Chip was laying on his side with his head propped up on a hand and an elbow, trying to look innocent enough for Jeff to cave and just tell him. "Come on. It's nothing nasty is it?"

"No!" Jeff gushed loudly. "It's just... I don't know. Embarrassing." Jeff blushed a little and turned slightly away from Chip so he couldn't see, but it was too late.

"How long have we known eachother? What could possibly be so embarrassing that you can't tell me?" Chip questioned. There was a moment where neither Jeff nor Chip spoke and it seemed like Jeff was ready to spill the beans, he just needed an extra push. "Come on," he chided softly.

Jeff sighed over dramatically and slumped his shoulders.

"Purple socks," Jeff said to the wall, back still turned to Chip.

"Pardon?"

"Socks! I'm looking for my purple socks," Jeff admitted, growing even more pink. "I wanted to wear them on the show tomorrow and I just can't find them."

"Wait a minute," Chip said out loud as he sat up from the bed, trying to compute what Jeff had just said. "You were embarrassed to tell me that you lost a pair of socks?"

"I was afraid you'd think purple was too effeminate for a guy!" Jeff complained, facing Chip this time only to see that the man was in tears. "See? You're laughing at me!"

"Only because you're so worried about what colors I think are too girly!" Chip guffawed in a side splitting laugh. "Lighten up, Jeff. Ryan wears funny shoes all the time and Colin's canadian. Everyone laughs at everyone."

Without another word to be said, both men began to tear up the hotel room looking for Jeff's purple socks. Even though Jeff knew it was useless, because he had searched several times already, he was very appreciative of Chip's help. Jeff didn't really mind the fact that Chip was digging through his underwear and he felt silly that he was so self conscious over some purple socks. It was ridiculous.

He should've been more embarrassed by last night when he got wasted and started to sing nonsense to the rest of the guys as if it were a game of Greatest Hits. It was more ridiculous and made no more sense than Flap My Jack. That wasn't even remotely close to a song about a lumberjack. His voice hadn't been the greatest last night and his words were unintelligible, seeming to run into one another as he hung off of Jonathan for support.

Ugh... Jeff shivered at the thought.

It was even more embarrassing when they all had to help him to his room while he was blacking out. Jeff could only remember stumbling blindly to his bed, still in his suit, and knocking his suitcases off the bed to make room so he could flail about peacefully in his sleep. What a mess that was to clean up in the morning. And then it hit Jeff... Maybe the socks had fallen under his bed while he kicked his things away.

Chip pulled open a drawer and delicately pushed aside some clothes Jeff had decided to unpack for the time being, intent on finding anything that was purple but having no luck whatsoever. He put everything back in it's place and shut the dresser, turning to see that Jeff was on his hands and knees with his head poised low enough for him to look underneath the bed. Chip thought about Freeze Tag but soon after that came and went, Chip caught himself staring at Jeff's butt that was in the air, sticking out obscenely.

It swayed to one side before stopping and moved up even higher as Jeff dipped down underneath the bed further. Chip knows he shouldn't be staring but he really can't help it. It's in moments like these that he wishes he had more self restraint because right now all he wants to do is reach out and squeeze it firmly. But he knows he shouldn't. He wouldn't want to freak Jeff out.

Sure, they've gotten pretty up close and personal many times and Jeff has even kissed a few of the members, but that was all for the sake of comedy. Touching Jeff while he was vulnerable and in the comfort of his own room was something else altogether. A grope on stage was understandable and meant nothing, but off stage it was inappropriate and meant everything.

But even as Chip began to lecture himself he bit his lip and his hand flew out on it's own, striking Jeff firmly (only slightly) on his backside which in turn made the younger man yelp with surprise. Despite being halfway under the bed Jeff arched back, trying to find Chip's hand with his butt. It didn't initially register in Chip's mind that Jeff was asking for another swat, so Jeff was left wanting. Blushing as he got up from the ground.

Both of them seemed to stop looking for Jeff's purple socks and after they stood there in silence for a long moment Chip decided to break it first.

"No luck, huh?" Chip asked with a faint smile.

Jeff smirked and shook his head.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I can always buy another pair," Jeff shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets and staring at the bland carpet.

"No, about spanking you," Chip clarified, feeling the guilt spreading across him like a rash. "I was just joking and I'm sorry if that was a little forward of me."

"Quel dommage," Jeff sighed inwardly.

"Kelda who?" Chip inquired confusedly.

"It's french. It means, what a shame," Jeff explained, leaving Chip to figure out the rest. Jeff turned to Chip and stared at him, really looking at the other man for the first time in a new light. "To be honest I would've let you get away with a lot more than a little swat. You could spank me again and I probably wouldn't do anything."

Jeff crossed the small space between them, moving slowly towards the older man and stopping just a few inches away from him. They were so close now and Chip wanted nothing more than to look away but he couldn't. He was caught under Jeff's charm, not believing his ears for one second. It had only been a mistaken playful slap to Jeff's rear end and now Jeff was practically asking for another.

"That's sort of an invitation, ya know," Jeff murmured, half smile playing in his lips. "An invitation I don't give out too often."

Jeff stared down at Chip, stepping back after a few seconds to bend over his bed with his body flat against the mattress and butt held out just for Chip. His face was buried in the comforter and his long lean body was stretched across the width. His legs were slightly parted in a stance that would help prop his butt up in the air and after waiting for half a minute, Jeff turned his head to Chip. There was such lust and fire in Jeff's eyes now that Chip barely recognized the man before him.

Chip never thought he'd ever see Jeff in such a compromising position, giving him consent to spank him him into next Tuesday. He never actually thought about Jeff in a sexual either, until now. It sort of made sense though. After all these years it had stared both of them in the face and all it took was the slightest impulse. To act on instinct without thinking it through first.

"Please," Jeff begged, shaking his butt wantonly. "We both know I need this."

Chip swallowed past his dry throat and Jeff once again buried his face into the blankets, waiting for anything Chip could give him. Without even thinking, or noticing, Chip was standing behind Jeff with the same dilemma as before. His hands were hovering over Jeff's butt and Chip contemplated whether he should just spank Jeff like this or take his pants off. The latter eventually won out.

Not wasting another moment, Chip's hands came around Jeff's waist in front of him and made quick work of the belt, fumbling a little from the shaky adrenaline rush. There was a clink and Jeff's fly was popped open almost instantly after his belt came loose. Chip gripped Jeff's pants and underwear in a single bound and yanked them down over slim hips, causing the man beneath to startle with a short gasp.

Chip knelt down as he pulled off Jeff's pants and his line of vision was level with Jeff's ass. He paused longer than he should've and Jeff was getting antsy, squirming against the mattress even more than before. Despite wanting to stay down there Chip got back to his feet, letting his hands linger on pale thighs. Chip couldn't believe that Jeff was lying before him half naked with his butt in the air, begging to be spanked.

Before Jeff could complain again Chip gave him a firm swat that made the younger man lunge forward from the impact. Jeff felt like the air was knocked out of him and when the next slap came down on his backside it sent a shiver up his clothed back. He was still wearing his suit from last night and his coat that fit so well to his body somewhat constricted his movements. He could only grip onto the blankets as Chip smacked his ass.

Jeff was panting and making little squeaks here and there whenever he was struck hard on his reddening skin. He had a feeling that Chip was thoroughly enjoying himself. Chip may have been spanking him hard but there was a pause between every other one where Chip would lay a gentle warm hand to his hot skin. It made Jeff's heart thump even louder at the tenderness of Chip.

The next few swats weren't as hard as the others but there was still that same resounding smack that would break the silence of the room. Even as Chip continued to spank all he could think about was how this happened. He understood how it came to be but he couldn't wrap his around the fact that Jeff would submit like this. Jeff always seemed like he wanted to be in control of everything whenever they performed but now... seeing him like this... relinquishing his control.

Jeff was hard and straining against the mattress by the time Chip was done and he whimpered at the loss of contact as Chip stepped away. He knew it was over but he didn't want it to be. Jeff knew that things between them were different now, and things would probably be awkward later, but he needed more of Chip. Somehow.

Jeff stood up on his shaky legs and let go of his breath, facing Chip but he was looking away, blushing as if he were ashamed to look the other man in the eyes. Jeff shrugged off his suit coat and loosened his tie, clearing his throat to get Chip's attention but failing. As Jeff was unbuttoning his shirt he noticed the bulge in Chip's pants and he grinned knowingly to himself.

"Chip..."

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Chip asked with a hint of worry in his voice, still not looking at Jeff.

"Chip," Jeff repeated.

"I don't know wha--"

"Chip!" Jeff said more firmly, causing the older man to snap his head towards Jeff. "I'm fine. As if that wasn't completely obvious."

Jeff's shirt fell open and his tie was discarded to the floor with the rest if his clothes. Chip's breath stilled and his face grew warm when Jeff stepped forward, grabbing Chip by the front of his shirt to pull him towards the bed. Chip couldn't protest. He could only follow as he was dragged on top of Jeff's bare form.

Chip knew Jeff wasn't lying either. He could feel Jeff's hard on pressing against him and he was sure Jeff could feel his. Jeff's hands were working on Chip's shirt and Chip was tearing away his pants so he could feel Jeff's body, craving skin on skin contact. His shirt was ripped open when Jeff couldn't pop open the last few buttons and Chip would give him hell later for that.

But right now there was a very naked and very eager Jeff underneath him with his legs splayed open to accommodate his body. He could be mad later. When Chip was finally naked Jeff wrapped his arms around Chip's neck and kissed him, forcing his tongue into the older man's mouth without further delay. Jeff was moaning already and arching up into Chip like a cat, murmuring words of encouragement.

"Oh, please fuck me," Jeff panted hotly against Chip's lips, practically whining with need. The suspense was killing him and he needed Chip now. He didn't want to wait ten more years just to postpone the inevitable. "I need you inside me, Chip. Now."

"Jeff I--"

"Please!" Jeff practically yelled. "Fuck me."

Jeff dug his nails into Chip's shoulder blades and arched again successfully rubbing his cock against Chip's, making them both moan. They began to rub and hump themselves against eachother and Chip thought he'd come just from this alone, but he stopped. He grabbed ahold of his cock and without any warning, or prep, he roughly pushed himself all the way inside Jeff. And it felt as thought the air was knocked out of Jeff as he strained to take every inch.

He never thought in a million years that he'd be in bed with Jeff, buried so deep inside him that he could feel his pulse. Jeff's face was screwed up in so many opposing emotions that Chip couldn't pin point it one word. His mouth was hung open in an "o" shape and he clung around Chip's tightly, trying to remember how to breath as Chip pulled out of him agonizingly slow.

Chip pushed back in just as slow and watched Jeff's face light up like the 4th of July, eyes widening and moaning shakily past the barely masked pain. Jeff was hurting, sure, but he wanted this. He wanted Chip all this time and he only just realized it. Jeff couldn't believe that got past him all these years and he wondered what they would've been like if they discovered this sooner.

"Is this what you want?" Chip asked on a particularly hard thrust. "Hmm? You wanted my cock this whole time?"

Christ, it was wrong on so many levels. It was easy to do and think about, but it was something else entirely to say it out in the open. And to confess... fuck.

"Yeah," Jeff gasped past the pain and shame, closing eyes and turning his head away to bury it in the bend of his elbow. He didn't know why he was embarrassed all of a sudden. He felt put on the spot just as Chip had been moments ago. "Fuck!" Jeff bit his lip and squeezed his eyes tighter, pleasure triumphing over pain. "Mmm, fuck yeah."

"Then say it," Chip whispered in Jeff's ear, nibbling on the lobe and pumping himself inside of the younger man as he did. "Tell me you want it."

"You're joking right?" Jeff inquired with what little breath he had and he squeaked as he was shoved up the bed by the force of one of Chip's harder thrusts. "Ah! Fuck!"

"Tell me."

"I want your cock?" It came out as a question because Jeff had forgotten what he was supposed to beg for. When Chip thrusted inside him and struck his prostate sharply he knew one of two things: either that was correct and he was being rewarded or that was false and he was being punished. "Oh, fuck me!"

It wasn't a request but Chip treated it as such and he thrusted in a little harder and faster, seeming to like what Jeff was saying. So Jeff continued to moan obscenely, only exaggerating a little, and he wrapped his legs around Chip's waist, trying to get the older man deeper inside himself.

"Mmm, fuck me. Harder," Jeff was moaning, head spinning off into another world entirely. The way Chip fucked himself into his tight channel reduced him into a shameless begging heap that only lived to be fucked by his friend. "I want your hard cock inside me when you come."

That seemed to make Chip go rougher than before, igniting something deep within him he didn't know he had. Jeff was clenching rhythmically around his length and his vision was being obscured by blinding passion. Chip vaguely makes out Jeff's hand going for his own cock to stroke himself over the edge when Chip comes. He bends down, seeking out Jeff's lips once again to give him a messy and breath taking kiss, pumping deeper and deeper inside of Jeff.

Jeff is already so far gone that he comes before Chip can and the tremors that wrack his body quakes into Chip to send him into a grunting frenzy. As he blindly watches Jeff come all over himself he feels his own orgasm surfacing, thrusting harder past the tightness and resistance that is Jeff's body. Chip has a hard time thrusting into Jeff's constricted passage but he soon finds his own relief.

"Come inside me, Chip. Fuck it into me," Jeff pants almost to low to heard heard, but Chip complies happily.

Chip hardly remembers anything after that point. He can hear grunts and moaning and he doesn't know where the noises are coming from. All he knows is that he's coming the hardest he's ever came and that it's because of Jeff. He's coming inside of a man that he has called his friend for nearly a decade and he has no shame in it whatsoever.

When he collapses onto Jeff they are both out of breath, chests heaving hard and shallowly to get breathing back on the agenda. Chip can feel himself sticking to Jeff and Jeff can feel Chip's come leak out of him as the older man pulls out. His ass is sore not only from the sex but from the spanking as well and Jeff's sure he's probably bleeding down there, but he doesn't care. Because Jeff wanted Chip.

And what Jeff wants, Jeff gets.


End file.
